The present invention relates to a vertically adjustable arm assembly for a chair.
Adjustable armrests allow users to comfortably support their forearms while working. This can be particularly important to people working in an office environment where they may stay seated for long periods of time. In an attempt to adapt a chair armrest to a particular user and to a task involved, various adjustment mechanisms have been provided. However, in an effort to make highly adjustable armrests more comfortable and secure, complicated latching and securing mechanisms are added. Unfortunately, more complicated mechanisms can be difficult for a user to operate. Also, multi-part mechanisms cart lead to quality problems during manufacture, warranty problems in service, and additional manufacturing expense.
A need exists for a chair and an armrest assembly which is adapted for vertical height adjustment, which is relatively easily manufactured, which is reliable In operation and which provides a wide variety of adjustable positions for the user.